Power of Stars: Book Two: Apprentice
by Pinefur
Summary: Jaypaw is finally an apprentice. But Ashfur, the cat who supposedly helped Hawkfrost, is her mentor. With hatred towards HalfClan cats beginning to stir, how can a mere apprentice save all of the Clans?
1. Prologue

A tortoiseshell she-cat sat at the edge of a shimmering pool. Her glowing amber eyes were raised to the stars, but she turned her head as another cat appeared.

"Spottedleaf, times are becoming hard," mewed the newcomer.

"I know, Bluestar," meowed Spottedleaf. "But the three are stronger now. They are apprentices."

Bluestar dipped her head. "Yes. But what of the Half-Clan cats? Danger comes quickly for them."

"They shall have to bear through it." Spottedleaf sighed. "The three can help."

"That is true," purred Bluestar. "Especially that strong one, Jaypaw. She truly holds the future of the Clans."

"Indeed," agreed Spottedleaf. "We will see what happens." She flicked her tail, and glanced up at the sky again. The stars shone brightly, reflected in her wide eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know that the prologue was short, but already I have more reviews than some of my other stories, so yay! Hopefully the rest of the chapters will be longer. Much longer. All right. Finally, here is Book Two!**

"_What?_"

The outraged yowl rang throughoutthe ThunderClan camp. Warriors and apprentices alike turned to see an older, white furred warrior, Cloudtail, standing and spitting at the fiery tabby above him.

"_Ashfur_ can't be Jaypaw's mentor! He helped Hawkfrost try to kill our leader! He led you into a trap! Firestar, have you gone completely mouse-brained?" His meow echoed the growls of protest coming from the other cats.

"Quiet, Cloudtail," snarled Firestar. "I have made my decision." The rusty colored fur along his spine was starting to bristle. The tom's gaze switched to where Ashfur was sitting, and immediately all of the other cats stared there as well.

The pale gray warrior seemed even more surprised than the rest of the clan put together. A look of shock and hatred was spreading across his face. "So," he snapped. "You think you can get me to feel welcome in this Clan just because you give me an apprentice?" He flicked his tail at Jaypaw.

Jaypaw stiffened. How could Firestar have chosen a cat like Ashfur to be her mentor? Every cat knew what he had done with Hawkfrost. The warrior had led Firestar into a fox trap, which had taken a third life from the ThunderClan leader.

"Ashfur," warned Firestar. "Jaypaw is your _apprentice_."

Ashfur narrowed his eyes, but he padded up to Jaypaw. The new apprentice stared up at the gray cat with horror and disbelief in her eyes. In a rough and disdainful movement, Ashfur pressed his nose against hers like Berrytail and Brackenfur had done with their apprentices. Jaypaw drew back as he let out a slow and quiet hiss.

"You will have to train _very_ hard," the tom spat. "Just because you're Firestar's kin doesn't mean that you will get any special privileges." Then Ashfur turned sharply away, stalking back to the warrior's den. He grabbed a piece of fresh-kill on the way in his jaws and dragged it with him.

Firestar watched the warrior go. "This Clan meeting is over," he meowed finally, after the awkward silence when Ashfur disappeared into the den.

The ThunderClan cats padded away, then joined in groups and started meowing urgently. Hollypaw and Lionpaw bounded up to Jaypaw. "Jaypaw!" mewed Lionpaw. "I can't believe that _Ashfur_ is your mentor! What can Firestar be thinking, choosing the cat that would kill him in a heartbeat?"

"Shush," hissed Squirrelflight, coming up behind the apprentices. "Firestar is a good and noble leader. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." But doubt flickered in her eyes, and Jaypaw wondered if she feared for her kits' safety.

Cinderpaw and Poppypaw were waiting for Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw in the apprentice's den.

"Ashfur," Poppypaw snarled, laying her head down on her paws.

Jaypaw sighed. Hollypaw gave her sister a quick lick. "At least you'll be trained well. Ashfur said that he wouldn't give you any privileges because you're Firestar's grandkit, so he won't treat you softly, like a kittypet."

_No,_ thought Jaypaw. _He'll probably treat me horribly._


	3. Chapter 2

**More people review it or I won't put any more chapters, which is bad because I love to write, so don't torture me by not letting me write! Review it!**

"Wake up, Jaypaw! Don't lie there like a useless kittypet!"

Jaypaw stirred sleepily, awakened from her dream. "Hmm- what?" She rose drowsily to her paws. "Ashfur? The sun's not even up yet."

"I know that!" The apprentice's mentor snapped. "You have to train."

"But none of the other apprentices are awake yet. It's not even dawn!"

"I'm your mentor! Do what I say." Ashfur prodded Jaypaw. "Come on, get up!"

Jaypaw shook herself. Hollypaw shifted next to her. "Go back to sleep," Jaypaw whispered. Grumbling to herself, she stepped out of the den. The cool night air swept through her pelt and she shivered.

"Don't wait there all day," growled Ashfur. "We have to go train."

Jaypaw followed her mentor reluctantly across the camp and through the gorse tunnel. Brackenfur, who was the guard, stared at the two cats as they stepped into the forest.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to train with Jaypaw," snarled Ashfur. "Just because the whole Clan doesn't trust me doesn't mean that I'm not going to teach my apprentice." He spat the words scornfully.

Brackenfur narrowed his eyes. "Well, why are you taking Jaypaw to train before dawn? I have an apprentice, but I don't bring Hollypaw out in the middle of the night."

"It's not the middle of the night! Look, the sun's about to rise!" Ashfur gestured with his muzzle towards the sky. Sure enough, a pale pink light was beginning to show.

"Fine," hissed Brackenfur. "Go and mentor Jaypaw." He turned his back disdainfully and looked back out into the forest, ignoring the gray warrior. Ashfur snorted, then turned back to Jaypaw.

"Let's go, Jaypaw."

Jaypaw followed her mentor through the forest. The cold scents of dawn filled her nose and mouth. "What are you going to teach me?" she asked warily once they were out of Brackenfur's hearing.

"Stalking," meowed Ashfur, in a more normal voice. "How else will you learn how to hunt?"

Jaypaw paused as the warrior came to a small clearing. "Here," Ashfur mewed. "Now, do you know how to stalk?"

Jaypaw shook her head. "Well, I caught a mouse, but I think it was just luck. I mean, I didn't stalk it."

"Well, mice will feel your pawsteps through the ground," Ashfur told her. "You have to step lightly."

Jaypaw felt a jolt of surprise at Ashfur's almost-friendly tone. The gray tom wasn't being mean to her or anything, which was a shock. "Um, all right," she meowed cautiously.

"Then try it. Show me."

Jaypaw blinked. "Show me how you would step lightly, mousebrain!" Ashfur snapped. The apprentice flinched at his words.

"All right!" she hissed hastily. Dropping into a crouch, the she-cat moved forward across the forest floor. Her paw caught a twig and it snapped loudly. "Oops."

Ashfur sighed, exasperated. "Any prey would be running off by now! You stalk like a badger!"

"What do badgers look like?" asked Jaypaw, changing the subject.

Ashfur glanced at her. "They are huge, with black and white fur and big, blunt claws. They steal and kill kits and stuff." The warrior flicked his tail. "Look, you have to put all of your weight on your hind paws. See? That way, the mice won't hear you."

"Oh," mewed Jaypaw. She bent down again. "Like this?"

Ashfur watched the apprentice's movements. Jaypaw could tell that he was trying to find something to criticize her for. "That's pretty good," he admitted at last. "But don't move too fast, either."

"Okay." Jaypaw started the stalk again, then stood up. "Can I try catching something for real?"

Ashfur narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Fine," he muttered at last. "But don't go far."

"Great!" meowed Jaypaw. She began to bound out of the clearing, then stopped. She had a question eating at the back of her mind, one she had to ask. "Ashfur, why do all of the cats think you tried to kill Firestar?"

A blur of gray whirred past Jaypaw's face. The apprentice felt her paws being knocked out from underneath her. In a swift movement, Ashfur was towering over her.

"_Never_ ask me that question again!" spat Ashfur. Jaypaw cowered beneath him, and nodded frantically. The gray warrior seemed to relax. "Go hunt," he mewed sharply. "Try your stalking."

Jaypaw rose shakily to her paws. "All right, Ashfur!" The she-cat backed away into the bushes. As she left, she heard Ashfur muttering quietly.

"Yes, why?"


	4. Chapter 3

"Brambleclaw?"

Brambleclaw twitched his ears and turned away from the fresh-kill pile. Jaypaw glanced up at him, dropping a vole and a mouse onto the stash.

"Ah," the warrior mewed approvingly. "I see you've caught some prey." He tensed suddenly. "I suppose Ashfur actually _did_ teach you _something_."

"Stop it," Jaypaw hissed. "He's mentoring me like he's supposed to!" Brambleclaw looked a bit startled at Jaypaw's defense of Ashfur. "Brambleclaw, there was something I wanted to ask you."

Brambleclaw hesitated. "What?"

"Why does every cat think that Ashfur is a traitor?"

Brambleclaw was silent for many heartbeats. "Jaypaw, it's kind of a complicated matter. Basically, Ashfur betrayed the Clan by helping Hawkfrost lead Firestar into a fox trap set by the Twolegs."

Jaypaw cocked her head to one side. "I know _that_. I mean, did any cat see him do it?"

"Erm, no." Brambleclaw shifted from paw to paw. "See, Jaypaw, Ashfur hates me. He wanted Squirrelflight for a mate. So when Firestar made me deputy, he wanted to kill Firestar because he was so angry."

"Oh," meowed Jaypaw. She shook herself. Something was bothering her, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. "Thanks, Brambleclaw."

"Why did you want to know?" The dark brown warrior blinked.

"Because I asked Ashfur, but-."

"You asked _Ashfur_? But _he_ tried to kill Firestar! You can't expect him to tell you the truth."

"Well, he didn't answer me anyway," grumbled Jaypaw. She swished her tail. "All he did was get really annoyed. Not like it matters."

Brambleclaw looked her straight in the eyes. "Jaypaw, do _not_ provoke Ashfur. He could kill you!"

"Sure!" spat a voice. "I would kill my own apprentice, huh?"

Brambleclaw's pelt bristled. "Ashfur!"

The gray warrior was padding into the camp. "Good," he meowed to Jaypaw, abruptly ignoring Brambleclaw. "You caught some fresh-kill. That's better than _some_ mousebrains can do." He shot a mean glance at the ThunderClan deputy.

Brambleclaw hissed, but a white colored warrior brushed past him. "Pay no attention to _him_, Brambleclaw. Don't worry, the rest of ThunderClan knows he's a traitor." The tom, Cloudtail, padded up to grab a mouse.

Stormfur was behind him. He gave a look of sympathy to Ashfur; he knew what it was like to have loyalties questioned.

"Oh, don't _you_ feel bad for him," meowed Cloudtail disgustedly. "He's a traitor, you know. Or maybe you _wouldn't_ notice that. You're part RiverClan, that pack of stupid furballs."

Stormfur looked at him, confused.

Jaypaw blinked. "Cloudtail, what do you mean?"

"Nothing," muttered Cloudtail. He stalked off with his mouse.

"He must have a furball stuck somewhere," mewed Brambleclaw, glancing at Stormfur. Not all of the Clan completely trusted the Clan and Tribe cat, and Cloudtail was one of those cats.

Stormfur shrugged, then picked up the vole Jaypaw had brought back and carried it over to Brook. Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes, and followed Cloudtail.

Ashfur snorted. "Well, I guess I'm not the only cat who the Clan doesn't trust, though I don't know why _Cloudtail_ was being so mean."

Jaypaw had to agree with her mentor. "I wonder what got into him." She looked at Ashfur. Something Brambleclaw had told her was bugging her, but she couldn't quite put a paw on it.

"You did hunt well," admitted Ashfur. "Better than some mousebrains, really. Especially Bramb-."

"Thanks," intervened Jaypaw hurriedly, cutting off the tom's meow. She didn't want to get any cats angry again. "I'll go hunt again," she offered. I need to take the queens some anyway."

Ashfur dipped his head. "All right."

Jaypaw flicked her dark brown tail, then raced off through the gorse tunnel and into the forest.

**Okay, I know that I made Cloudtail all mean, but in the summary it says that hatred towards Half-Clan cats is beginning. I have to start it somewhere! Anyways, keep reading and keep reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 4

Jaypaw stalked the rabbit silently. It didn't notice her, even though she had been warned that rabbits would smell and hear you easily. This rabbit was nibbling at a clump of grass, its gray fur obvious again the green foliage. The apprentice watched the animal with unblinking eyes, noticing every movement. It was her first solo apprentice task, and she had to do it correctly.

Suddenly the rabbit stiffened, and then leaped away. Jaypaw cursed herself for not noticing that the wind had changed, and it now blew towards the possible prey. The she-cat jumped out of the undergrowth and raced after the rabbit.

It ran farther into the undergrowth, and Jaypaw had to sprint as fast as she could to keep it in her sight. Ashfur had told her not to catch a fleeing rabbit, but the apprentice ignored what her mentor had said. This rabbit was big enough to feed all of the elders!

The she-cat was running so fast, she missed the scent markers on the ThunderClan border. She only slowed down when she noticed that the trees had melted away and were replaced by the moorland. Jaypaw looked around, surprised at the wide-open space. The wind blew across the hills, ruffling her fur.

"You there! You're on WindClan territory!" A group of cats were coming toward Jaypaw. She groaned. A WindClan patrol! She had accidentally gone onto another Clan's land!

"Who are you?" One of the cats, a brown tabby tom, was glaring at Jaypaw.

"She smells like ThunderClan, Onestar!" mewed a small rusty colored tabby.

_Onestar!_ Jaypaw flinched. This was the WindClan leader!

"Yes, Dragonpaw. She _is_ a ThunderClan cat, on our territory." The warrior surveyed Jaypaw. "Why are you here, and who are you?"

"I'm Jaypaw," meowed Jaypaw. "I-I was hunting, and the rabbit ran onto your territory."

"You were hunting on our land?" yowled a third cat.

"Quiet, Webfoot," ordered Onestar. "Go back to ThunderClan territory, Jaypaw. But _never_ come onto WindClan land again! I understand that you have made a mistake, but always pay attention to scent markers. Other cats might kill you for going onto their territory." He glanced at Webfoot.

The warrior hissed. "She's an intruder, and you're letting her go?"

"She's an _apprentice_," argued Onestar. "A young one, too. She won't do it again. You wouldn't want Dragonpaw to be hurt just because he made a mistake."

"This isn't just a mistake," snarled Webfoot. "This is a _ThunderClan_ cat on _our_ territory!" He launched himself at Jaypaw.

Jaypaw wasn't ready for the warrior's blow. The tom knocked her over, claws unsheathed. The apprentice struggled beneath him, trying to swipe at his face, but Webfoot was too strong. His teeth came down on her back leg, and Jaypaw slashed his ear.

"Stop!" yowled Onestar.

Webfoot froze, and then released Jaypaw. He looked ready to kill her, but he stepped back to stand beside Onestar.

"Leave, and don't come onto our territory again," the WindClan leader told the apprentice. Jaypaw nodded, and raced away as Webfoot spat at her.

"ThunderClan thief!" the tom growled.

Jaypaw kept running until she was well past the ThunderClan border. She was lucky that Onestar had realized she had made a mistake, but why did she have to be caught hunting on WindClan territory? _ Oh, StarClan_, she thought. _I'm such a mousebrain_.

As soon as Jaypaw got to the ThunderClan camp, she limped into Leafpool's den. Webfoot's bite was stinging like crazy now. She hoped that Leafpool could heal it.

When Jaypaw got to the medicine cat's den, she found Hollypaw and Brackenfur sitting there already. Hollypaw rushed up to her sister. "Jaypaw! What happened?"

"WindClan patrol," muttered Jaypaw. "I accidentally chased a rabbit into their territory, and Webfoot bit me."

"Webfoot!" hissed Brackenfur.

"Why are you here?" meowed Jaypaw. "Shouldn't you be training?"

Hollypaw flicked her tail excitedly. "Jaypaw, Leafpool's asked me to be her apprentice!"

Jaypaw stared at her the apprentice in disbelief. "_What?"_

Hollypaw closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Jaypaw, since that dream from StarClan, I've wanted to speak with them more often. I want to be a medicine cat!"

"What about Brackenfur?"

The golden-brown warrior glanced sadly at his apprentice. "It's fine. If her path is a medicine cat, I won't stop that." Hollypaw purred gratefully at her mentor's words.

Leafpool came from the back of the den. "What do you need, Jaypaw?" she mewed.

"Something for a bite."

"Okay." Leafpool padded into the shadows, then came back with a bundle of herbs. Chew these, and put it on your leg," she instructed. Jaypaw nodded her thanks and picked of the leaves. They had a strong, warm scent. "So, Hollypaw told you that she's going to be my apprentice?"

Jaypaw blinked. "Yes."

"She has much talent," the older she-cat admitted. "She will be a fine medicine cat, if that is the path she chooses to take. I will have to take her to the Moonpool soon, so StarClan can accept her."

Jaypaw felt glad for Hollypaw. The apprentice was taking a path that would bring her close to StarClan. But Jaypaw wondered if her sister would really ever be the same cat that she was before, after coming back from the Moonpool.


	6. Chapter 5

"Wake, up, young apprentice."

Jaypaw shifted in her moss inside the apprentice's den. "Hmm- Ashfur?" she meowed sleepily. "Time to train already?" She opened her eyes into slits, and they flew open in surprise.

She was standing beside the lake again, like in the dream when she was still a kit. But this time Hollypaw and Lionpaw weren't with her. The blue-gray warrior queen was there, though, the stars reflected in her cool blue gaze.

"Bluestar!" Jaypaw gasped. "That _is_ your name, right?"

Bluestar dipped her head. "That is true." The she-cat's pelt glimmered like starshine. "You are an apprentice worthy of great things, Jaypaw. But you must learn to bear through difficulties."

Jaypaw nodded, speechless.

"There is trouble ahead," the former ThunderClan leader continued. "But I cannot tell you what it is. I do know that you have a strong destiny. Same with Lionpaw and Hollypaw." She twitched her ears. "I should not tell you this, though. You must find out your fate for yourself."

"Yes, Bluestar," mewed Jaypaw. "I know that Hollypaw will be close to StarClan. She is going to be a medi-." The brown she-cat was cut off by a yowl.

Longtail!

Jaypaw's eyes opened. She was inside the apprentice's den, and Longtail, the blind, pale-furred tabby, was howling outside the elder's den. The warrior had been forced to join the elders many moon early because of his failing sight, but he was still relatively young.

"Firestar! It's Mousefur!"

Jaypaw raced out of the apprentice's den and to the elders' den. Longtail was standing outside. Berrytail, Birchleaf, Poppypaw, Cinderpaw, Brambleclaw, Mouseear and Hazelwing were already there, and Molefur and Cloudtail were coming up behind Jaypaw.

"Longtail, what's happened?" Mouseear was mewing. Hazelwing, Mouseear's sister, bristled, her fur standing on end.

"Mousefur," panted Longtail, as though he run to the lake and back. Fear-scent was coming off the blind cat in waves. "She's _dead_!"

A gasp of surprise rippled throughout the Clan. Mousefur had been the oldest cat in the Clan, but she wasn't extremely old.

"Dead?" It was Firestar, padding up to the pale tom.

Longtail nodded. "She smelled all weird, and then I realized that she wasn't breathing!"

"She was an elder," meowed Firestar comfortingly. "All cats die at some point." Sandstorm, who was next to him, dipped her head in both sadness and agreement.

Birchleaf curled his tail. "You're right, Firestar." He glanced at the ThunderClan leader. "It's fine, Longtail. We'll bury her." Longtail shivered.

Jaypaw watched as Firestar beckoned to Brambleclaw to go into the elders' den. Ashfur and Stormfur with Brook padded up. "Mousefur?" mewed Jaypaw's mentor disbelievingly.

Berrytail turned around. "Like _you_ care, traitor!" he spat.

Cloudtail snorted. "Yeah, and that _RiverClan_ cat, too. Why did Firestar even let him stay here?" Stormfur's pelt prickled, and the fur on the back of his neck began to rise. "Graystripe was a ThunderClan cat!" he protested.

"Yeah, so you're _Half-Clan_," hissed the white warrior.

"Stop!" commanded Firestar, emerging from the den. "Cloudtail, Stormfur is a ThunderClan cat for as long as he and Brook stay here."

Cloudtail spat in disdain and fell silent.

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "For that, you will not come to the Gathering tonight. You too, Berrytail." But as Firestar turned his head, Jaypaw could see a glint of suspicion in his eyes as he looked at Ashfur.

"The cats who _will_ come are Birchleaf, Brambleclaw, Whitefrost, Hazelwing, Poppypaw, Lionpaw and Jaypaw." The ThunderClan leader raised his head. "Meet me here at moonrise so we can go to the Gathering." As the tom finished, Brambleclaw brought out Mousefur's body and laid it in the center of the camp so the cats could hold their vigil.

Jaypaw felt excitement well up inside of her. She was going to a Gathering! And it was her first one! _One step closer to becoming a warrior!_ the apprentice thought. She didn't notice that she had completely forgotten about Bluestar's words.


	7. Chapter 6

Jaypaw watched as Firestar flicked his tail and the ThunderClan cats raced across the fallen tree. The apprentice placed her paws on its rough bark hesitantly, and the tree shook slightly.

"Just go!" snapped Birchleaf, who was behind her.

"Sorry," muttered Jaypaw. She leaped up onto the bark and padded to the island carefully. As she stepped into the Gathering place, Jaypaw smelled the scents of many cats. She could detect ShadowClan, WindClan, and another scent she hadn't smelled before, so it must be RiverClan. As the she-cat stepped through the trees and into a clearing, she saw all of the cats. Jaypaw stopped in amazement.

"Didn't realize there were that many cats?" asked Birchleaf, amused.

Jaypaw shook her head, stilled stunned. She hadn't ever dreamed of anything like this.

"Hi, Jaypaw!" mewed a voice. Jaypaw turned to see the apprentice who was with the WindClan patrol she had come across a few days ago. "Dragonpaw!" Jaypaw flicked her tail at Lionpaw. "Come on, Dragonpaw's one of the WindClan cats I met."

A golden-brown tabby was next to Dragonpaw. "I'm Sunpaw," she mewed. Jaypaw and Lionpaw blinked in acknowledgement. "You're WindClan apprentices?" asked Lionpaw.

"Yes," meowed Sunpaw. She twitched her ears. "And you're ThunderClan?"

Jaypaw nodded. "Jaypaw is the cat who accidentally chased a rabbit into our territory," remarked Dragonpaw.

"Ooh, Webfoot was upset about _that_," Sunpaw purred.

Jaypaw looked around. "Where did Birchleaf go? He was right behind me."

"You mean that warrior ho was coming after you?" asked Dragonpaw. "He's over there." The apprentice pointed with his muzzle towards Birchleaf. The warrior was meowing to a light brown ShadowClan cat.

"That's Applefoot," meowed a young ShadowClan tom, coming up to the group of apprentices. "Who's the other cat?"

"Birchleaf," replied Jaypaw. "He's ThunderClan."

There was a yowl from the giant oak tree. "The meetings started!" hissed the ShadowClan apprentice. He padded away to sit in front of the tree by Russetfur, who was probably his mentor. Jaypaw tensed as she saw the ShadowClan deputy. Russetfur had tried to take ThunderClan territory, but Lionpaw and Jaypaw had distracted her until Firestar could drive her away.

Another yowl made Jaypaw snap out of her memories. Onestar had stepped forward. "Cats of all Clans," he meowed. "The Gathering has begun."

Leopardstar, the RiverClan leader, edged out farther onto the tree limb she stood on. "RiverClan is doing well," she mewed. "We have a new medicine cat, Willowbranch, along with Mothwing." Willowbranch raised her head as cats turned to look at her.

"ShadowClan does well, too," hissed Blackstar. His voice sounded weak, and Jaypaw wondered if he was on his last life. "But kittypets owned by the Twolegs on the edge of our territory have been stealing our fresh-kill and killing our apprentices! These are _very _fierce kittypets," he added as the cats below him snickered.

Jaypaw would have smirked as well at the idea of a forest Clan being defeated by kittypets, except that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight had told her about these cats. They lived with the Twolegs, but they had killed more than one ShadowClan apprentice.

"It's true!" Brambleclaw raised his voice. "Those kittypets are dangerous."

"I don't need support from _you_, ThunderClan fool!" spat Blackstar. Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws. Firestar pushed in front of him before either cat was tempted to spring at the other.

"Blackstar, I am sure you will drive those two kittypets away from your territory. We must move on to WindClan and ThunderClan." Firestar's meow was calm.

Blackstar's fur bristled, but he fell silent.

Onestar stepped up. "Twolegs are camping on our territory," he started. "They scare away all of the prey. But hopefully they will be gone soon. They don't stay for very long." He moved back again.

Firestar surveyed the gathered cats. "Blackstar, two of our apprentices saw your deputy, Russetfur, and medicine cat, Littlecloud, on our territory. What is the meaning of this?"

Blackstar growled. "I told you, kittypets are taking all of the prey. We must expand our territory to survive."

"Sure!" spat a RiverClan queen. "You can't face two pampered pets? Mouse dung! You just want more land!" The RiverClan cats rose their voices in agreement.

"Silence!" Blackstar yowled. The Clans quieted immediately. "We _will_ drive those two cats away, but they have killed and wounded many. But we still need more territory anyway. There is barely enough food to feed all of our kits!"

"The moon is low, Blackstar," meowed Firestar. "You will get things sorted out, yes. So be content with what you have."

Blackstar snarled. "Of course _you_ would say that! _You're_ a kittypet yourself!"

The fur on the back of Firestar's neck started to rise. Jaypaw glanced at Birchleaf, who had finally finished talking to Applefoot and was sitting beside her. "Are they always like this?" she whispered.

Birchleaf shrugged. "It depends."

"Look, the moon has been covered by clouds!" yowled a gray tom. All of the cats' gazes snapped from the leaders to the sky. Rainclouds were shielding the silver light of the full moon.

"This Gathering is over!" howled Firestar as heavy raindrops started to fall.

The Clan leaders jumped down from the tree and their Clans grouped around them. "Bye, Dragonpaw," meowed Jaypaw. Dragonpaw flicked his tail and bounded off with Sunpaw towards Onestar.

Firestar appeared in the midst of the ThunderClan cats. "We must go back," he ordered. Lionpaw and Jaypaw followed him and the other warriors and apprentices off the island and across the fallen tree.

Jaypaw noticed from the way that the cats' fur prickled that this fight between ShadowClan and ThunderClan wasn't over yet. The she-cat sighed. She could feel tension hanging over the Clans like the dark storm clouds in the sky.


	8. Chapter 7

Jaypaw shook the rain off of her pelt as she padded into the ThunderClan camp. Mousefur's body was gone, and the cats were sheltering from the storm in their dens. Jaypaw and Lionpaw went up to Hollypaw. The medicine cat apprentice was sitting outside Leafpool's den, the rock ledge covering her from the drops of water.

"How was it?" asked Hollypaw.

"Blackstar was furious," replied Jaypaw. "He got all mad at Firestar."

Cloudtail and Berrytail came up to the three young cats. "Figures," snorted Cloudtail. "If it's Blackstar. So, what happened?" The two warriors listened eagerly as Jaypaw and her brother told them about what they had missed.

"Well, that mousebrain has _always_ wanted more territory," meowed the white tom. Berrytail nodded in agreement. "I wish I had been there."

Thornclaw and Brightheart came out of the warrior's den. "We buried Mousefur," Thornclaw explained sadly. Brambleclaw, who was just padding up to the group, tensed. Jaypaw wondered if he was remembering when Goldenflower, his mother, had died a just few moons before.

"Thanks, Thornclaw," the brown tabby murmured, then padded away.

Jaypaw twitched her ears. "Come on, Lionpaw. Let's get to the apprentices' den." Her brother followed as she stalked across the camp, away from the medicine cat's cave. Before they could reach the apprentices' place, though, a hiss came from the warriors' den.

Cloudtail had padded away from Hollypaw and Berrytail and cornered Ashfur and Birchleaf outside of the warriors' nests. Stormfur and Brook were trying to get past both Berrytail and Mouseear.

"Traitor!" Cloudtail was snarling. "You tried to kill Firestar, Ashfur!"

Jaypaw realized that these cats had kept their contempt hidden mostly from the others eyes, just meowing quiet, masked insults to the cornered cats. But now they were showing their hate in the open. Mouseear was spitting at Brook while the Tribe cat unsheathed her claws. Berrytail and Cloudtail were taunting Ashfur, Stormfur and Birchleaf.

"Hey!" shouted Leafpool, running out of the medicine cat's den. "What are you doing?" She shoved aside the warriors and rushed to the trapped cats' sides. "Why have you cornered them?"

Cloudtail hissed. "Ashfur's a traitor to ThunderClan! And those _other_ cats." He pointed with his muzzle towards Stormfur and Brook. "Are _Half-Clan_. We can't trust them."

"And what about Birchleaf?" meowed Leafpool sarcastically. "I suppose he took the piece of fresh-kill you wanted."

"Stupid furball," spat Cloudtail, glowering at the she-cat. "He was Ashfur's apprentice! He told Firestar to go to the place where the fox trap was!"

Birchleaf's eyes widened. "That was because I scented Blackstar there, remember? I wanted Firestar to know about it!"

"Liar!" Cloudtail bared his fangs. Brightheart padded up to him warily and laid her tail on his shoulder lightly. "Cloudtail," she mewed gently. "Birchleaf is a loyal ThunderClan cat. All of them are."

Cloudtail half-snarled, but didn't yowl at his mate. Instead the tom hissed one last time at Ashfur and stalked into the warriors' den.

Birchleaf turned to the watching cats. "I didn't want to hurt Firestar!" he explained. "I thought I was warning him about ShadowClan!" But the other cats were glaring at him, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Berrytail Whiteflower, Mouseear and all of the others. Jaypaw even noticed Cinderpaw and Poppypaw snarling.

Ashfur's fur bristled. "Birchleaf is telling the truth," he meowed. "I didn't tell him to trap Firestar."

"But you _did_ try to kill him!" yowled Mouseear. The she-cat growled and padded after Cloudtail and Brightheart, flicking Ashfur on the nose as she passed. The other warriors followed her, all heading into the den. Soon the apprentices stalked away, except for Jaypaw. Only Ashfur, Birchleaf, Stormfur and Brook were left.

"Stupid _furballs_," Ashfur snapped. "How could they _think_ such things?" He looked down in surprise as Jaypaw padded up to him.

"Don't worry," the apprentice mewed with a serious glint in her eyes. Her mentor studied her with shock as she continued.

"I know you didn't try to kill Firestar."

**Ahh! Okay, I admit it, I think that Ashfur is innocent. So find out what happens when I post the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**In the other chapter I changed that Birchleaf scented foxes because he really smelled Blackstar I think. Just so you know.**

"What are you talking about?" hissed Ashfur and Birchleaf at the same time. They sounded incredulous, as if they couldn't believe that an apprentice would say this. Stormfur and Brook blinked as Jaypaw raised her head.

"I said, I know you didn't try to kill Firestar. You're innocent."

"Innocent? You think he's _innocent_?" Cloudtail stuck his head out of the warriors' den. "Jaypaw, did you really say that? You're actually sticking up for this coughed up furball? Don't you know he's a traitor?"

"He's _not_ a traitor," meowed Jaypaw calmly. "Tell me why _you_ think he is?" She curled her tail around her paws while Cloudtail stared at her. "Don't you have a reason?"

"Because," Cloudtail snarled at last, "He tried to kill Firestar!"

"Oh, so you were there?"

Cloudtail kneaded the ground with his front paws. "Um, no. But every cat knows he hates Brambleclaw!"

"I wonder why," snapped Ashfur quietly.

Jaypaw and Cloudtail ignored the pale gray tom. "Yes, I know that Ashfur hates Brambleclaw. I suppose that makes him guilty right then and there, huh?" meowed Jaypaw dryly.

Cloudtail narrowed his eyes. "He tried to kill Firestar to get revenge for him making Brambleclaw deputy. He told Birchleaf, who was his apprentice, to lure Firestar to the fox trap."

"Really?" asked Jaypaw. "Well, why would Ashfur kill Firestar and make Brambleclaw _leader_ if he hated him so much? Have you ever thought about that?" The apprentice could tell from Cloudtail's annoyed silence that he didn't have a retort. "Maybe if you could see past your own nose you would have realized that!" she hissed.

Ashfur stepped beside her. "She's telling the truth. Why would I want to kill Firestar?"

"That's what I want to know!" spat Cloudtail. He spun around and stalked back into the warriors' den.

"Sorry, Ashfur," Jaypaw muttered. "I believe you."

"Yeah," meowed Birchleaf, Stormfur and Brook.

"He's kind of my brother!" muttered Ashfur. "But he _hates_ me right now."

"Just for now," mewed Stormfur. "The cats will see the truth when they want to."

"But Brambleclaw said that Hawkfrost told him that he had help inside ThunderClan," mewed Ashfur. "All of the cats despise me. They want to blame me."

"Yeah, so?" meowed Brook, cutting in. "It could be any cat."

"But that means that the _real _traitor still in the camp!" wailed Birchleaf. "What are we going to do? No cat believes us, and-."

He stopped in mid-sentence as a fire-furred tom padded up – Firestar. "I know that there is a cat in our Clan who tried to help Hawkfrost," he meowed calmly. "But maybe they thought they were doing the right thing." His green eyes stared off into space, as if reliving a memory.

"But how could any cat want to betray their leader?" protested Stormfur. "I mean, cats get in fights, but they wouldn't try to _kill _for it."

"You're wrong," retorted Firestar. "Tigerstar tried to kill Bluestar."

Jaypaw barely stifled her gasp. Bluestar was the she-cat in her dreams! Tigerstar, her _grandfather_, had tried to kill the ThunderClan leader? But that was horrible!

The other cats stiffened at the sound of the treacherous cat's name. Stormfur trembled slightly. "Tigerstar-." He swallowed. "Tigerstar wanted to kill me and Feathertail because we were Half-Clan." The gray tabby looked nervously at the warriors' den. "And I'm starting to think that the other cats are getting the same idea."

"They trust you. They're just upset," meowed Firestar.

"About what?" spat Ashfur, spinning to face the ThunderClan leader. "What can they be upset about? If they trusted us, they wouldn't have a problem that I was Jaypaw's mentor, or that Stormfur and Brook aren't even from ThunderClan! They would act normal around us!"

Firestar blinked, and didn't reply. Ashfur continued, not waiting for one. "All of the cats, they want us gone. Gone or dead!" He drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"I told you," Firestar murmured after a long uncomfortable silence. "They think that what they are doing is right, even though it truthfully isn't." His eyes clouded over once more. "Once, when I was a young warrior, I disobeyed my leader, Bluestar, and told WindClan to meet with ThunderClan instead of fighting." He glanced at Jaypaw, who was stunned. "It might not have been right, but I saved many cats' lives from being wasted unnecessarily. Perhaps that is what our warriors think."

"But it's not like I'm going to _kill_ any cat," snapped Ashfur. "Why do they fear me?" Birchleaf nodded. "Yeah. Just because I was Ashfur's apprentice doesn't give cats the right to blame me for what I never did."

"Right," agreed Ashfur. "I mean, cats don't blame Jaypaw, Lionpaw or Hollypaw for being the kin of Tigerstar."

Jaypaw felt a shiver run down her spine, and the fur on the back of her neck stood up. _Tigerstar_… Her pelt bristled even at the thought of his name.

"They blamed Brambleclaw," meowed Firestar quietly.

"Brambleclaw!" snarled Ashfur. "I _hate_ him!"

"Yes," murmured Firestar. "Which is one reason that many cats accuse you of being a traitor."

Ashfur lowered his eyes. "Well, I'm _not_ a cat who would betray ThunderClan!" He flicked his tail when he turned around. "I'm staying in the elders' den tonight. As least Longtail doesn't hate me!" The pale gray warrior stalked away meowing his last words over his shoulder. "Jaypaw, training tomorrow starts at dawn."

"Why don't cats trust each other?" asked Brook quietly.

Firestar sighed. "They want to put their misfortunes on the head of one cat. They all dislike Ashfur, so he's the easiest to blame." The ThunderClan leader turned to pad towards his den above the Highledge. "Now rest, all of you."

Stormfur and Brook padded into the warriors' den. Birchleaf looked at them for a moment, then walked away to follow Ashfur. The other warriors weren't too happy with him, either.

Jaypaw watched as the camp quieted after many heartbeats. She stared up at the sky, seeing the stars over her head. _Bluestar,_ the apprentice thought miserably. _Where are you?_ The brown she-cat searched the stars for the one prick of light that was the former ThunderClan leader. But she didn't see any hint of where the noble blue-gray queen might be.

_Please, Bluestar, help ThunderClan. Help Ashfur, Birchleaf, and Stormfur and Brook. Please. Do you hear me?_

But the stars remained silent. Jaypaw closed her eyes and sighed. She could almost _feel_ the Clan start to destroy itself with hate.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry I have not updated this FOREVER. I was working on other finfics and I forgot about it! **

"Jaypaw, wake up."

Jaypaw stood and stretched herself. The morning light trickling into the apprentice's den showed her a warrior standing in front of her. "Dustpelt? What is it?"

Dustpelt, a tom with gray fur, looked worriedly at her. "Have you seen Firestar?"

"Firestar?"

Dustpelt nodded. "Neither Sorreltail or Brackenfur have seen him since Cloudtail got really mad at Ashfur, Stormfur and Birchleaf. And Brook. I'm worried that cats might start accusing Ashfur of trying to kill him again. The last thing we need is a war within our own Clan."

Jaypaw nodded. "You're right, but I haven't seen him anywhere."

Dustpelt frowned. "I wonder…" He turned and padded back out of the den.

Jaypaw leaped after him. "Has any of the Clan seen him?" she asked as they walked into the clearing that was the ThunderClan camp.

"No," Dustpelt meowed. "But I still need to ask a few cats." He flicked his ears as Brightheart padded by with Daisy. Daisy was a cat from the horse-place, and she had come to ThunderClan because Twolegs were going to take her kits away. "Hey, Brightheart!"

The she-cat looked up at him. "What?"

"Have you seen Firestar anywhere? No cat has seen him for a while."

Brightheart snorted. "He's a _leader_, Dustpelt. For StarClan's sake, you can't expect a leader to stay inside camp all of the time where you can see him. He's probably on a patrol or something, even if Brambleclaw didn't ask him to go on one. Maybe he's hunting."

Dustpelt drooped visibly. "Oh, okay." He started to pad towards the gorse tunnel leading out of the camp. "I'll go hunting or something. The fresh-kill pile is really low."

Jaypaw glanced at Brightheart as Dustpelt left. "You were kind of hard on him."

"Firestar can be responsible for himself," Brightheart mewed. She walked off with Daisy.

Brambleclaw padded up to Jaypaw. "So no cat knows where Firestar is?"

Jaypaw shook her head. Brambleclaw sighed. Jaypaw flicked her tail at him. "Look, he's probably hunting. That's what Brightheart said."

"Yeah, but what if he's not? Usually he would tell some cat if he was leaving for this long."

Cloudtail was just coming into the camp with the dawn patrol. "Firestar's gone?" he asked. Brambleclaw glanced at Jaypaw. "Yes…"

"Let's guess why," Cloudtail smirked. "Does any cat know where Ashfur has been?"

"Stop it!" shouted Jaypaw. All eyes in the camp turned to her. She could feel a dozen gazes burning into her fur. "Ashfur is _not_ a traitor! He didn't do anything! He wasn't helping Hawkfrost!"

The camp was silent for a heartbeat. Then Cloudtail hissed. "You're his apprentice! You would side with him, like Birchleaf!"

"Only because you're accusing him of betraying his Clan!" retorted Jaypaw.

"What the – what's happening?"

The cats turned to see Ashfur stalking into the camp with a mouse in his mouth. He dropped it onto the fresh-kill pile. Cloudtail snarled. "What have you done with Firestar?"

"Firestar?" Ashfur sounded incredulous. "Did something happen to Firestar while I was hunting?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!" spat Cloudtail. "You killed him, didn't you! That's why you were gone all night!"

"It's not true!" The pale gray tom blinked. "I told you, I was hunt-."

"Quiet!" Cloudtail yowled, nearly unsheathing his claws. But Brambleclaw pushed in front of him. "Cloudtail, leave it."

The white warrior glared at the deputy, but he didn't try to oppose him. Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes. "I'm in charge while Firestar's gone because I am the deputy. No cat will attack Ashfur."

Cloudtail hissed and stalked away. _Great StarClan_, Jaypaw thought.

Suddenly there was a yowl at the entrance to the camp. All heads swiveled to look there. Through the tunnel burst Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Rainwhisker and Lionpaw.

Jaypaw rushed up to her brother. "Lionpaw! What happened?" He had a gash on his shoulder that was bleeding, and his eyes were wild with fright. Rainwhisker meowed first.

"Badgers are attacking!"

**I am sorry that was such a pitiful ending. But I needed a place to stop and I couldn't think of any other way and anyway this works for what will happen in the story next. Even though I think that Ashfur is not a traitor, I haven't come up with who _is_ the traitor, so I will take suggestions for who it will be as long as it makes sense. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Ugh, I haven't updated forever! Sorry. Well here is the next chapter and it is pitiful and random!**

"Badgers!"

Brambleclaw gasped. "No – I thought we had scared them away moons ago!"

Rainwhisker shook his head. "Three – they attacked…"

Sandstorm raised her head and wailed. "They're coming!"

As she meowed, the undergrowth trembled. Rainwhisker shrieked and crouched down. Jaypaw stood frozen to the ground. _What's happening?_

Then three huge black and white bodies lumbered through the bramble tunnel. Jaypaw stared at them with wide eyes. _Oh, StarClan_! she thought.

"Greetings, cats."

The low rumble was carried around the camp. Squirrelflight had just exited the warriors den. She stayed there now that Jaypaw was an apprentice.

"Midnight!" the ginger queen gasped.

The badger nodded. "Midnight come with friends to visit cats. This Sparrow and Marsh." The two other badgers grunted.

"Badgers from sun-drown place!" yowled Brambleclaw.

Jaypaw studied the badger, Midnight. "How do you know our language?" she asked warily.

The great creature turned to her and she stiffened. "Midnight speak many tongues, young warrior. Cat, fox, eagle, many." Jaypaw felt herself relax a bit.

"Why are you here?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Fiery leader, the star, he is found," Midnight translated from either Sparrow or Marsh said.

"Why did you hurt Lionpaw?" Jaypaw hissed.

The last badger shrugged when Midnight told him. The cat-speaking badger interpreted the creature's language.

"Marsh say that cats attack, so he fight back," she explained. Brambleclaw turned to Lionpaw.

"Is this true?"

Brackenfur answered for him. "We- we thought they were invading ThunderClan territory," he admitted.

Brambleclaw sighed. "Not much harm done, though." He looked back at Midnight. "So what is this about the fiery star? Is it Firestar?"

Midnight took a deep, rasping breath. Jaypaw felt a tingle run through her fur as the badger began to speak.

"Firestar leader, he is dead."

**Cliffie! DUN DUN DUN! Yes, that was really short and pitiful, I know. I do not have a lot of time and I am just trying to finish this chapter. I will get the next one up soon! Promise! At least, I will if that stupid flamer doesn't flame this story. DIE Flame Rising! You are an insult to fire and fanfiction!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Oh well. That demented freak flamed it anyway. But HA! Skyterror is a stupid retard with no life and no brain! So who cares?**

"Dead?"

The word echoed eerily in the camp, after what seemed like a moon of silence. Brambleclaw was staring at the badgers in shock.

"Dead?" he repeated. "But… doesn't he have five lives left?" he mewed, half to himself.

Midnight blinked her small black eyes. "Five -?," the badger rasped, but she was cut off by a yowl.

Jaypaw's eyes widened. "It's Firestar!" she meowed loudly.

The other ThunderClan cats turned to her, then the thorn tunnel that led into the camp. It was rustling quietly as though a cat was padding through slowly. Then a matted ginger pelt appeared through the branches.

Firestar staggered out of the thorn tunnel, and collapsed onto the ground. Jaypaw stared at him in wonder. She knew that losing a life left a leader weak, but she didn't know the full extent of the damage it caused.

Midnight looked confused. "Midnight thought for sure, fiery star was dead…" she murmured.

Leafpool was the first to move. "Firestar!" She bolted across the clearing from her den to her father's side. As soon as the medicine cat had broken the stillness the other cats crowded forward towards their leader, mewing anxiously. Jaypaw rushed to the fiery-furred tom.

"What happened?" she asked Leafpool nervously.

"Leaders are always weak when they…" Leafpool's meow failed for a heartbeat. She swallowed. "When they lose a life. Right now it's best if I get him back to my den." She motioned with her tail to the medicine cat cave where all the herbs were stored and the medicine cat slept. "I can care for him there." Looking down at the apprentice's worried face she gave Jaypaw a quick lick on her ear. "It's fine, he'll be okay. Firestar just needs some rest."

Jaypaw nodded mutely and watched as Sandstorm raced up to help Leafpool carry the ThunderClan leader to the medicine cat's den. The young brown she-cat felt like StarClan was waiting beside Firestar, giving him strength to recover after he lost his life. Was losing a life like a dream where you met StarClan? Or was it dark and cold? Then she remembered the dreams StarClan had sent to _her_, and she felt a strange prickling in her paws. Jaypaw felt oddly near to her ancestors as she watched the ginger tom's tail disappear into his daughter's den.

Just then she heard a meow, as close as though a cat was right next to her. "Jaypaw, all things are not as they seem. Hidden traitors wait in the shadows, and half-Clan cats will be tested. Wait, and watch, and learn." The voice was no more then a whisper, but still familiar.

Jaypaw spun around. "Bluestar?"

But there was no silvery-blue she-cat waiting there. Instead, Cloudtail was sitting behind her, turned towards the other end of the camp, away from the thorn tunnel, with his face full of unmasked hatred. Jaypaw stared up at him, suddenly terrified of the white warrior.

Cloudtail didn't notice the apprentice looking at him; he hissed quietly and padded stiffly towards the fresh-kill pile. Jaypaw watched him, and as he got there the tom shouldered Ashfur out of the way. The pale gray tom had just picked up a large mouse, and he dropped it as Cloudtail shoved him. The white warrior scooped up the mouse, hissing, "Traitors only deserve _crowfood_!"

Jaypaw jumped forward, unexpectedly protective of her mentor. "What do you mean, Cloudtail?" she spat. "Ashfur's no traitor!" The warriors, who were sitting around the camp murmuring together, looked up in surprise.

Cloudtail spun around. "Of course _you_ would think that," he snarled. "Same as Birchleaf and that useless _half-Clan_ cat!"

Stormfur leaped to his paws. "You -!" he started, but Cloudtail turned on him with a growl.

"Cloudtail!"

Brightheart ran forward, and halted next to the white-furred tom. Jaypaw could see that both Cloudtail and Stormfur's claws were unsheathed as they faced each other, and Ashfur was furiously raking his across the hard packed earth. Every cats' fur was bristling, even the ones who were watching from around the camp.

"What are you doing?" Brightheart hissed. "Cloudtail, stop it!"

Cloudtail turned to her, his eyes flashing.

Daisy, a cat from the horse-place who had come to live with ThunderClan with her kits, padded up behind Brightheart. She said no words, but her silence was enough.

Cloudtail whirled around. "I'm going hunting!" he spat. He brushed past the badgers, who had been sitting and watching everything with questioning eyes. As the warrior's white pelt vanished among the thorns, the stunned cats started mewing to each other again, this time more apprehensively.

Midnight raised her head. "Now is time for badgers to leave," she rumbled. "At least fiery star lives." The statement almost sounded like a question.

Jaypaw turned to the badger, understanding that Midnight was asking about what Brambleclaw had said about five lives. "All leaders get nine lives from StarClan," she meowed firmly.

Midnight looked down at her. "Nine lives…" she growled thoughtfully. "So tales are true." Without another word she lumbered towards the prickly tunnel and crashed through it, Sparrow and Marsh right behind her.

When they were gone, Jaypaw looked back at her mentor. The gray warrior had made deep gouges in the ground with his claws, and he was staring at them angrily. Then the tom stalked away towards the warrior's den.

Warily Jaypaw padded over to him. "I know you're not a traitor," the apprentice meowed.

Ashfur flinched, as if he thought Cloudtail was yowling at him again. But then he realized that his apprentice was the one speaking. His eyes studied her, clear and angry. "Yes," he mewed simply.

Jaypaw touched her nose briefly to her mentor's flank. "How in StarClan can Cloudtail be related to Firestar?" she mused, half joking. "Firestar is so… honorable. But Cloudtail keeps his brain in his tail."

Ashfur didn't reply, but Jaypaw thought she heard him purr for a heartbeat.

**My computer is being random again so if you PM me do not expect replies for a really long time because my email won't show me the stuff I receive.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating for a long time! I was working on other stories and stuff. (read those too, and review! Hint hint) In the story it has been… another moon! Sorry, I need to go skip a bunch a days in the story to get stuff happening again. And this is going to be very strange, but since Jaypaw has to basically save the Clans (it **_**does**_** say that in the summary. And the prophecy in a way, for that matter. They do hold the 'power of stars in their paws'.)** **something drastic is going to happen with the Clans fighting each other, and… I won't say too much. I'm just saying it will be kind of weird. And there will also be another prophecy! (ugh, _again_?)  
**

"I will now choose the cats who will come with me to the Gathering!"

Firestar's yowl brought cats from around the camp where they were sharing tongues in the light of the sinking sun. Jaypaw looked up from where she sat eating fresh-kill with Lionpaw at the leader's announcement.

"Hopefully we'll go," her brother meowed wistfully. "I'd like to see what Blackstar will have to say."

"What do you mean?" Jaypaw asked as they stood up.

"Berrytail and I scented some ShadowClan cats on this side of the border," the apprentice told her while they padded over. "It's not the first time, either."

Jaypaw was about to ask more when Firestar spoke again. "The cats I will bring are Leafpool, Honeystreak, Thornclaw, Rainwhisker, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Poppypaw, Birchleaf and Brambleclaw!"

"Yes!" Jaypaw and Lionpaw hissed together loudly. Others turned to look at them, and Jaypaw crouched down, half-embarrassed.

"We will leave now," mewed Firestar, and the ThunderClan cats either padded up to him or back to their dens. Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Poppypaw, the three apprentices going to the Gathering, clustered together as the group made its way out of the camp and into the forest.

Jaypaw breathed the fresh air in deeply. "The sky's clear," Poppypaw remarked. "The Gathering shouldn't come to a quick end."

"That could be good or bad," muttered Jaypaw, remembering the tension with which the Clans had treated each other at the last full moon.

The cats made their way out of ThunderClan land and across WindClan territory, padding next to the lake. Jaypaw looked in the clear water. The setting sun gave the appearance of the lake being on fire.

As the sun disappeared over the horizon the patrol stopped at the fallen tree that made a bridge to the island. "All right," meowed Firestar. "ThunderClan, follow me!" He waved his tail and bounded onto the trunk.

Brambleclaw went next, and the other warriors followed. Jaypaw leaped onto the tree behind Honeystreak with Poppypaw after her. She raced easily across and jumped onto the island. Jaypaw noticed Birchleaf padding off towards the ShadowClan queen named Applefoot again, and Rainwhisker headed towards a RiverClan warrior who Jaypaw remembered as Swallowtail.

Poppypaw and Lionpaw stood behind her. "Let's meet the other apprentices!" Poppypaw meowed excitedly.

Jaypaw followed her friend and brother across the island. It was not long before a familiar scent wafted towards her. The she-cat looked up – there they were, Dragonpaw and Sunpaw! Poppypaw and Lionpaw were already heading towards the WindClan apprentices.

The young ThunderClan cats meowed a greeting. "Hi, Sunpaw. Hi, Dragonpaw," Jaypaw mewed.

"Dragonwing, now," the rusty colored tom meowed proudly. "I'm a warrior!"

"And he hasn't stopped bragging about it," purred Sunpaw. Dragonwing flicked her with his tail. Sunpaw gave her paw a quick lick. "Soon, though, I'll be one."

"I haven't been an apprentice long enough," Jaypaw told them. "But maybe, in a little while…"

"Me too." Lionpaw twitched his ears.

A yowl made them look to the large tree. The leaders were assembled on the branches. "Hopefully this will go smoother than last time," Jaypaw mumbled, and watched them.

Blackstar seemed not to want to speak first, as though he thought the other Clans would bother him again for talking about those supposedly fierce kittypets. Leopardstar stepped forward instead and gave news about her Clan, noting that they had a new apprentice with them, a shy looking she-cat named Lilypaw. The apprentice crouched even lower as the assembled cats stared at her, cowering under their gazes.

"She doesn't look too fierce," snorted Dragonwing quietly. Jaypaw silenced him with a flick of her tail.

Onestar spoke after the RiverClan leader. After he stopped, there was an awkward silence. Both Blackstar and Firestar were willing the other to speak, daring them to argue.

Finally Firestar opened his mouth. "Blackstar, our patrols have found ShadowClan scent on our territory-."

Blackstar cut him off. "ShadowClan on your territory, ShadowClan on your territory!" he mocked. "That's all you care about, isn't it? We need to expand to survive! You are the one who always says there needs to be four Clans!"

"Blackstar-," Firestar began.

"Well, you had better watch out!" spat the ShadowClan leader. "You think you're so great! Firestar, the noble leader!" He sneered openly. "Check your borders carefully, Firestar. And you, RiverClan cat!" He turned to Leopardstar, who stared back at him as if wondering what she had done to become part of the argument.

Then Onestar spoke. WindClan wasn't on the border of ShadowClan, so he didn't have to fear them. "The Clans have already established their territories," he meowed. "Anything beyond normal border skirmishes is between the two Clans. It is not something to involve all the Clans in." He leaped down from the tree to show that he was done.

Apparently the Gathering was over. Firestar sighed as Jaypaw watched and jumped down as well. Leopardstar glared at Blackstar for a moment, then went to join her Clan.

Jaypaw stood up as the other ThunderClan warriors did. The apprentice meowed a goodbye to Dragonwing and Sunpaw, meeting the new warrior's eyes for a long moment. Then she turned away with Lionpaw and went to join her Clan as they traveled across the tree and left the island. Despite the tension between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, she felt strangely happy.

**Yes, you can probably guess why.**

**Lilypaw sure is shy. Actually she is going to be important in the next book. You'll find out why when I write it! (probably not for a while, but someday there _will _be a third book)  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Yes, I **_**know**_** that The Sight has already come out. I am just saying, I do not care**_** racdrops**_** if Jaypaw is really a tom, or Stormfur isn't really in ThunderClan anymore, or whatever the frink. This story is not supposed to be like the one by Erin Hunter! It is a fanfic! **

"Not another fight," Hollypaw and Cinderpaw groaned when they saw the ThunderClan cat's faces a they walked into camp.

Jaypaw's tail dragged tiredly in the dust, and she let out a hiss. "Why can't there be a peaceful Gathering for once?" she muttered.

"It's not always this way."

Jaypaw turned around, surprised. Firestar was sitting behind her, his tail wrapped around his paws. Lionpaw, who was beside her, quickly dipped his head in respect, as did Cinderpaw and Hollypaw.

"Can- can I see you for a moment," Firestar asked, looking at Jaypaw. She stared at his for a moment, then stood up slowly. "Um, okay."

Firestar nodded, then padded across the camp. Jaypaw hesitated, then bounded after the rusty-furred tom as Lionpaw shoved her towards him. The leader stopped under the Highledge.

"Why did you want to see me?" Jaypaw asked.

Firestar glanced around, maybe a bit nervously. "There's… just something I wanted to tell you, I guess."

"What?" Jaypaw cocked her head at the tom.

"I – I just wanted to tell you what I found out when I lost a life."

Jaypaw stiffened. "Why?"

Firestar ignored her. "I didn't see what killed me. But I heard a cat's voice in my ear. I don't know who it was, but they hissed, 'Watch your back, Firestar. You have five lives after this, but you never know when they might disappear.' Then he bit me."

Jaypaw was looking at him, stunned.

"And, and they were wrong." Firestar seemed to crouch down, looking tired with the responsibility of the Clan resting on him. "It wasn't my fourth life they took. It was my sixth."

"What?" Jaypaw nearly screeched.

"Quiet!" hissed Firestar. "There is a cat in this Clan who wishes to kill me. Until we find out who, you can't tell any cat what you know now!" He meowed it so forcefully Jaypaw shrank back, then the tom leaned back and flicked his tail.

"Okay!" the apprentice mewed, taking this as a sign to leave. She stepped back, then raced over to the apprentice's den breathlessly.

"Well? What did he say?" demanded Lionpaw.

"Nothing, really," Jaypaw meowed, remembering what Firestar had said about keeping the information a secret. _Why am I lying to Lionpaw? _her mind screamed._ He's my brother!_

"Oh, okay." Lionpaw yawned. "I'm exhausted. I'm getting some sleep."

"Me too," meowed Jaypaw. The apprentice's pushed into the den with Cinderpaw behind them. Jaypaw curled up in her nest of fresh moss. Her mind was whirling with questions. For a moment the weight of everything threatened to crush her as the she-cat sank into a dark sleep.

**Short chapter! **

**Please review it! **_**PLEASE! **_**The button is right there!**_**  
**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Oh, not a _battle_! sighs But I am trying to finish this book so I can start on the third one! Yes, I already have the prophecy for that one. Whoever reviews first gets to find out the prophecy! Also the strange thing with the 'power of stars' happens in this chapter. It. Is. Weird. Seriously. But I had to do it, so hopefully it turns out okay.**

"Lionpaw! What do you scent?"

Lionpaw cursed as he stumbled and the mouse he was stalking jumped up and raced away. "Jaypaw! What did you do that for? I could've gotten some prey, like we're supposed to!"

"No really," Jaypaw mewed. "Taste the air."

Lionpaw glared at her, then raised his muzzle. His look of anger faded into curiousness. "What's that?"

A faint stench hung on the breeze. "It's coming from that way," Jaypaw announced, pointing with her tail towards the direction or the ShadowClan border.

"Do you think ShadowClan is coming to…" Lionpaw halted. "No! Not on our first hunting mission without our mentors!"

"Did you hear that?" The meow came from the bushes.

Lionpaw froze. Cats' voices were coming closer, and one must have heard his outburst. Now there was a rustling close by. "Come on, I smell ThunderClan!"

"Run," whispered Jaypaw.

They disappeared into the trees as two cats padded to where they had been a heartbeat before. "Get them!" one of the cats screeched. "I saw them, just now!"

Jaypaw ran faster, with Lionpaw right behind. "Come on!" she panted. "We have to get to camp!"

Just then one of the warriors jumped forward and bowled Lionpaw over. The apprentice's flailing paws tripped Jaypaw, and she tumbled into the dust. A she-cat jumped over to her. "No! Stop!" Lionpaw whimpered as the warrior that had hit him stood over him.

"Please help us!"

Lionpaw and Jaypaw stopped squirming. "What?" Jaypaw asked.

"Help us," the tom next to Lionpaw repeated. "ShadowClan is attacking us!"

"ShadowClan…" meowed Jaypaw. Oh, these cats must be from _RiverClan_, not ShadowClan like she had thought!

"We need help," panted the she-cat. "Please, get your leader. I'm Silverstreak, and this is Troutfin."

"How will we get help?" mewed Lionpaw. "We're too far away from camp to get there quickly enough, even if we decide to help you."

"Please! We can't lose our territory to Blackstar!" Troutfin looked frantic.

"Wait, I have an idea," meowed Jaypaw.

"What?" asked Lionpaw.

"_TRAITOR!"_ Jaypaw screamed as loud as she could.

"What did you do that for?" screeched Lionpaw. "Great StarClan, have worms eaten your brain or someth-?"

Approaching footsteps cut him off. Lionpaw, Silverstreak and Troutfin stared up in amazement as Cloudtail burst out of the bushes with Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Firestar and Sorreltail behind him.

"Traitor!" Cloudtail hissed. "Where?"

"Jaypaw, what are you doing? And who are these cats?" Firestar seemed calmer than his nephew.

"Sorry," Jaypaw apologized. "I just needed to get a bunch of cats here fast. There is no traitor," she told a somewhat disappointed Cloudtail.

"Why?" Sorreltail asked.

"ShadowClan is attacking RiverClan! These are RiverClan cats!"

Firestar blinked. "Then we must help!"

Cloudtail started to protest, but Firestar gave him a sharp glare. "Come!" he yowled, darting off into the underbrush. The RiverClan cats stayed with him, showing him where to go. The rest of the ThunderClan cats followed.

After many minutes, as the group passed through ShadowClan territory (luckily without meeting a patrol) and into RiverClan land, the sounds of battle echoed in the distance.

"Hurry!" Troutfin hissed.

After a minute, the cats reached the RiverClan camp. "Ready?" Lionpaw muttered.

Jaypaw twisted around as Firestar yowled a battle cry. Sorreltail, Cloudtail Brambleclaw and Brackenfur darted after him into the fight. Ashfur ran after them, with Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Silvertreak and Troutfin behind him.

Jaypaw's eyes widened as she crashed into the RiverClan camp and the combat was all around her.

Immediately a ShadowClan tom tore away from the RiverClan warriors and leaped at her. Jaypaw dropped to the ground just as the cat slashed at the place where her face had been before. The apprentice wriggled underneath the confused warrior and clawed up at his belly. The tom howled as her talons cut through his fur and he jumped up, only to be attacked by a fierce Lionpaw. Even though they were apprentices, Jaypaw and Lionpaw sliced at the tom and he fled back to ShadowClan.

Jaypaw looked around. There were still far to many ShadowClan cats to fight, even though the ThunderClan cats were there. Great StarClan, was the whole ShadowClan camp here?

"Jaypaw!"

Jaypaw and Lionpaw turned to see Hollypaw racing towards them. "Hollypaw! What are you doing here?"

Hollypaw gasped for breath from her run. "I scented your patrol going into ShadowClan territory as I was collecting herbs, then I heard fighting. What's going on?"

"ShadowClan is attacking RiverClan!" Jaypaw told her sister.

"We need to fight!" growled Lionpaw. "We have to help!"

"There's no way we can do anything," Jaypaw mewed.

And then some memory awakened in all of them, like a flower opening to the sun. Standing on the shore of the lake, with light all around their paws. And Bluestar's words.

_You are young, though StarClan sees great things for you._

Then the dirt and stone turning into stars. Star that _they _were holding.

_Take note of what you have seen._

They looked at each other, then back at the fighting. "There is a way," whispered Hollypaw.

Jaypaw's gaze fixed on one cat. A ShadowClan queen, her paw raised and claws extended. Towering above Brackenfur, ready to swipe at his body which was trapped underneath her. She felt a feeling like cold fire swirling in her blood, and Lionpaw and Hollypaw waited beside her, knowing what to do, what to say.

"_Stop_!!"

And, suddenly, the cats did.

They stood, frozen, not sure what had happened. Then they turned as the other warriors they had fought struggled up. Brackenfur was released from the she-cat's grip, and stared up at the apprentices.

There they were, three young cats, standing at the edge of the camp, among the marks of the battle that had raged around them. And their eyes glowed like the sky above their heads, where the stars of Silverpelt shone like embers in the dark air.

**See? That was strange. Anyways, next chapter is the last! Then the third book will start sometime after that.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I just got and read The Sight (in one day. I was excited, okay?) and now my brain is feeling weird because that story has no resemblance to my fanfic at **_**all**_**, but OH WELL! So Book Three might be kind of strange because I am trying to write this while I am thinking about The Sight. But it will still be good and I will just ignore The Sight. So forget I said anything.**

* * *

Words were echoing back to the rusty tabby, words he had heard in his dreams long ago. And now he remembered, as he looked up at the young apprentices with the stars burning over them, feeling something like relief mixed with shock wash over his body and mind.

_There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of stars in their paws._

And, finally, it was true.

* * *

Jaypaw was watching the cats with a look in her eye like all the fires of the stars were in her soul. She could tell without looking that Hollypaw and Lionpaw were the same, and they sat calmly above the frozen fighting.

Leopardstar was the first to move. "Great StarClan…" she whispered.

And with that the camp erupted into frantic murmuring. ShadowClan cats were slinking back, then, and running to their territory. Soon RiverClan and ThunderClan were alone.

"T-thank you," stammered Firestar. He looked up, not believing what he saw.

Jaypaw nodded with the aura of a she-cat who was much older than her. "Yes."

She looked down at the disheveled cats. For some reason her eyes met Lilypaw's, the new RiverClan apprentice. Lilypaw blinked and cowered back in fright behind her mentor.

"W-we must go," Firestar meowed shakily. He stood and padded out of the camp.

The other warriors stopped, and waited. Jaypaw realized that she, Hollypaw and Lionpaw were supposed to go ahead of them. They stared in awe as the three apprentices. Suddenly the peaceful feeling drained from Jaypaw, and she stumbled awkwardly towards Firestar, feeling self-conscious and a bit embarrassed. Hollypaw and Lionpaw padded after her.

Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Cloudtail, and all the other ThunderClan warriors followed. They walked in a strange silence all the way back to camp.

Squirrelflight was waiting for them at the thorn tunnel. "Well?" she demanded. "What happened?"

She noticed the uncomfortable quiet, and her tail fur bristled. Brambleclaw looked up, and then it was like the patrol was released from a trap; they padded through the tunnel and into the camp while Brambleclaw relayed the fight to his mate.

Squirrelflight listened intently, then looked up in surprise at her kits. As she padded into the camp, Jaypaw's eyes met her mother's. To the apprentice's surprise Squirrelflight shrank back as though Jaypaw had taken a swipe at her.

_Great StarClan, will they all hate us now, after what we've done?_

Lionpaw brushed against her. "We did what we had to," he murmured, although his tone suggested that even he had no idea really what power they had used. Hollyaw gave silent agreement.

"What now?" asked Jaypaw. Cats were appearing and staring at them as the patrol spread its news around ThunderClan.

Lionpaw flicked her with his tail. Jaypaw looked where he pointing. Firestar was bounding onto the Highledge, calling the summons for a Clan meeting.

Cats slunk to the center of the camp. Firestar glanced down at them. "The cats who went to RiverClan today have already told you of the battle," he meowed. "Blackstar is feeling the need for more territory. We must be ready in case he decides to attack."

There was muttering around the clearing.

"But," Firestar continued. "We have something happier to celebrate. Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw are the reason we helped win against ShadowClan today with RiverClan. I think, and I'm sure many others do to, that Lionpaw and Jaypaw should be made into warriors."

There was whispering, and then it swelled into a yowl of approval. Jaypaw stared around, and then voices were urging her on, all the warriors, even Cinderpaw and Poppypaw, although they were much older and should have been made into warriors first. Ashfur and Berrytail, their mentors, were on their paws cheering. Jaypaw stood, and Lionpaw was beside her with his eyes wide in surprise. Hollypaw pushed them forward cheerfully. "Come on, before we all die of old age!"

Jaypaw padded forward, half in shock, until she stood right under the Highledge. Firestar stared down at her and her brother. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He paused for a heartbeat. "Jaypaw, Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect it even at the cost of your life?"

Excitement was bubbling in Jaypaw's body now, and it rose to her mind, threatening to overflow. She and Lionpaw answered in perfect unison. "We do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lionpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Liontail. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar leaped down from the Highledge and rested his muzzle on Liontail's forehead. The warrior gave the leader a respectful lick. Then Firestar turned to Jaypaw. She stared with happiness.

"Jaypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Jayfeather. StarClan honors your strong spirit and your skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Jayfeather quivered with joy. She stepped forward to give Firestar's shoulder a lick a he placed his muzzle on her head.

"Liontail! Jayfeather! Liontail! Jayfeather!" The yowls were loud and encouraging. Jayfeather raised her head proudly.

"Soon the moon will be high. In the tradition of our warrior ancestors, Jayfeather and Liontail must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep."

"Wow, warriors!" squeaked one of the new kits, a silvery-gray she-cat who was watching from the nursery entrance. Her mother was Ferncloud, and her name was Ghostkit. Jayfeather met the kit's eyes and the little she-cat ran back into the nursery.

Liontail and Jayfeather padded to the thorn tunnel as the cats went back to their dens. They pushed through the prickly barrier and sat outside the camp in a gleeful silence as the moon climbed higher into the sky and the stars shone down like bright, watchful eyes.

* * *

Jayfeather yawned as a pale pink showed over the trees. It merged into a faint yellow, and then gold as the sun rose into the sky.

"Dawn," breathed Liontail. "We can talk."

"And sleep!" joked Jayfeather. "I could rest for a moon!"

"Well, now's your chance," announced Spiderleg, stalking from the tunnel. "Go and sleep. I'm the guard next."

Jayfeather thanked him wearily, and she followed her brother into the camp. They headed straight for the dens. "I suppose we sleep in the _warrior_ den now!" Jayfeather meowed.

Liontail purred, and they padded into the shelter of twigs and bracken.

Jayfeather scented out an unused patch of moss. She curled in it as Liontail settled down next to her. "Warrior," she sighed contentedly and warm darkness washed over her.

She opened her eyes and jumped up. The new warrior stared around. She was standing in the middle of a forest, not part of ThunderClan territory. The stars were even clearer than they were when she was at the RiverClan battle.

"Greetings, Jayfeather."

The whisper came from all around. Jayfeather turned to see a small tortoiseshell she-cat watching her. A proud blue queen was next to the tortoiseshell.

"Bluestar," Jayfeather gasped.

"Yes," meowed the tortoiseshell. "And I am Spottedleaf."

Jayfeather stared at the StarClan cats. A fiery prickling feeling was spreading through her paws and along her spine.

"Welcome, young warrior," Bluestar mewed. Her eyes gleamed bright blue, and the light breeze made her fur shift slightly. The former leader's tail was curled around her paws.

"We have been waiting for you."

**Ah! Cliffie ending! Well, you better watch for Book Three then! evil grin **

**-Pinefur**


End file.
